Highway Unicorn
by can you not
Summary: Rin is running. He is running so fast now it makes the muscles in his thighs hurt, but he doesn't care. The demon inside of him doesn't care. / Rin/Shiemi if you squint.


**Title: Highway Unicorn**

**Genre: uhm i really don't know**

**Rated: T**

**Word Count: 846**

**A/N: goddamnit i was running home late and got inspired. and this just had to get out. i didn't even reread it. it' stupid and makes no sense. **

* * *

Highway Unicorn

Rin is running.

He isn't sure why, where or _what from_, but he is, one foot in front of the other while his tail tickles the sides of his long lean legs. And he sees red, so much red, in front of him, just behind his peripheral vision, wherever he turns, he sees red.

And he feels. Oh god he feels. So much anger. Everything has caused him harm, everything. Whatever he looks, whichever way he glances, there is something, _anything_ that pains him, irks him, drives the beast sleeping solemnly in the darkest parts of his half-demon soul insane with rage.

_What happened_, he chants, panting softly, _what happened_?, over and over again he repeats until he loses air in his lungs.

His hands itch. They itch so badly, he just wants to wrap them around someone's neck and twist it, _twist it_ until he can hear the soft _crack!_ of a spine breaking in half. His tail is twitching, playful, ready for action. The Kurikara on his back is practically burning through to his skin, challenging him.

But he's not pulling it out.

_I'm angry,_ he thinks_, why am I angry?_

But he can't answer, for he doesn't know. Rin doesn't know anything anymore. All he's aware of is the thickness of the red clouding his vision. And the desire to fucking _kill something already._

**KILL THE BITCH.**

And he wants to, so desperately. _But who is she?_, he asks, again unable to provide a satisfying answer. There is a picture in his head, a distinct memory, so real yet so hard to grasp. The monster inside of him can see it clearly but it's blurred for him. Why? Why is that?

Is it someone he knows?

**KILL.**

His hand reaches for the Kurikara's handle.

**THE**.

He pulls it out, enjoying the scraping sound the metal blade makes while scratching its wooden case.

**BITCH.**

The red changes into a luminous blue, covering his whole body, his whole being. And suddenly he can see her – the bitch – he can see not only her, but someone else as well, and he can't breathe at all for a moment, the sane part of Rin, that is – it is indeed someone he knows, someone he deeply cares about.

You can't see it when it shows up.

No one can, really. The monster, it's hidden, deep inside of you. Rin is aware of this. But he wants to see, so desperately. He wants to see himself at this point of rage, this point where nothing seems to make sense anymore, where everything is upside-down and black&white.

For what he saw, what irked his being so much, was Moriyama Shiemi talking and laughing at something his brother had said.

But Rin, he doesn't understand. It is only a memory – nothing else – only something he saw when he probably shouldn't so why did he care?

Why?

Well the monster is here and it wants to kill. Kill something. Kill _her_. Why? Why Shiemi? She didn't do anything wrong. He should kill the brother. The brother, yeah, he's the wro-

What is he thinking? _Fucking monster! Get out of my head!_ He screams but it doesn't listen, the Satan blood boiling through his veins and the fingers clad in Satan blue light that aren't his at the moment are grasping the Kurikara's handle so tightly it'd probably hurt if he were aware of anything happening.

But he isn't aware of anything. He can only think of Shiemi and Yukio and their laughs and small talks and how she blushes all prettily when she's around him and how it fucking drives him _insane_, how he most certainly isn't _jealous_ of his stupid, _stupid_ brother-

Stop.

Stop.

Yukio didn't do anything, the rational part of Rin, the small but still sane one tries to think, stop before you do something you'll regret. _We'll_ regret.

Does it work?

Fuck no.

Rin is running.

He is running so fast now it makes the muscles in his thighs hurt, but he doesn't care. The demon inside of him doesn't care.

His eyes wander to the blade. It's flaming with blue but there's something else on it. Blood. _Blood_. He cut something. Probably killed it.

But he doesn't remember.

He can't tell apart what's real and what's fake anymore.

What's him and what's not.

He wants to turn around and see what's chasing him, for he is sure there's _something_ that's so pissed off at him, it wants him dead. But he can't. His head doesn't listen. Nothing listens to him anymore.

Once again, Rin is confused. But this time, it isn't a _why_?, it's a _how?_

How did I end up here?

How do I get out?

And the answer hits him, so hard he almost falls to the floor, before he realizes he's not the one controlling his body at the moment.

_It's so bloody obvious._

And he disappears, allowing the monster to take over everything he has. Completely.

Dans le doute, mon cher... abstiens-toi*.

* * *

*When in trouble, my dear… do nothing.


End file.
